<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Difference by illbeyours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374300">Our Difference</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyours/pseuds/illbeyours'>illbeyours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bodyguard, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyours/pseuds/illbeyours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strict and stoic bodyguard Junhoe to a spoiled rich heir Donghyuk. Will they ever admit there is more to their relationship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Difference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own this story. I've only read it in another reading platform and found how fitting the roles are to the Junhoe/Donghyuk aesthetic lol. I changed the characters' names and edited some parts ^^</p>
<p>Original story: Our Difference by JDnHart</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Donghyuk came from a very high society, the son of one of the most powerful business tycoon. He has millions under his name. He's also got talent and intelligence that he was able to make a name out of himself, talent that was being recognized globally.</p>
<p>And to top of all that... Donghyuk has beauty, elegance and aura that had made both men and women swoon over him. He's everyone's ideal guy. An angel in disguise.</p>
<p>"If you like him so much why don't you make a move?" Yunhyeong distracted the pre-occupied Junhoe, who is busy looking at Donghyuk. Junhoe snapped out of his reverie and turned to look at his friend.</p>
<p>"Like? Who?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>Yunhyeong laughed a little and rolled his eyes. Years of knowing his friend, he is certain that Junhoe has his eyes on the heir that they are required to protect at all cost. He laughed inwardly at that thought because he knows that Junhoe is more than willing to risk his life just to save the one and only Kim Donghyuk.</p>
<p>"Who else? Do you want me to spell the name for you? Okay then Do-"</p>
<p>"Enough." He smiled as Junhoe cut him off abruptly and laughed hard when he gave him a glare. "I'm telling you I don't like that brat. He's a pain in the ass and I couldn't stand him for just a bit. He also likes to give me headache by constantly trying to sneak out to go to some clubs."</p>
<p>He had to roll his eyes at the obvious denial of Junhoe. "Yeah, right. You don't like him. Despite the fact that you're going crazy whenever he's lost within your sight. You're worried at your wits end when he almost got mobbed by his crazy fans. You're getting jealous whenever you see him making out with some guys that you will literally drag them out of the club after beating the guy. Sure... you don't like him." He ended his statement with sarcasm.</p>
<p>"I'm just doing my job. It is my job to protect his welfare. I'm not even a tiny bit jealous with those guys that he chose to fool around with. And of course I will be worried if he gets hurt. I don't want to get fired. THAT'S ALL."</p>
<p>He was about to retort when Junhoe waved his hand in dismissal as Donghyuk is coming towards them.</p>
<p>"Good morning Sir." Yunhyeong wanted to mess a bit with Junhoe. The heir whom he greeted flashed him a sweet smile, which he returned with a sly grin. Donghyuk giggled and winked at him. Before he can answer back, an irritated Junhoe suddenly interrupted.</p>
<p>"Get in the car. Now."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Junhoe just couldn't understand himself. He was not supposed to feel what he is feeling right now. But what can he really do? He tried his hardest not to let himself totally fall in love with him. But it was a lost cause since he got drawn to him the first time he met him.</p>
<p>He can still remember it clearly. He was nervous as hell as he arrived at the house of the infamous Kim's. His best friend, Yunhyeong, is with him. The two of them were newly-hired bodyguards of the Kims. He wanted to do a great job. His father is one of the most trusted bodyguards of the Kims and he want them to trust him as well. His father always took pride of serving them since they may not be the average family, considering they are multi-billionaire, but they are (according to his father) very warm-hearted and kind. In addition, they treat their employees well and the benefits and opportunities are good.</p>
<p>He had met the Kims a few times when he was a child and they treat him well. Mr. Kim will always lovingly pat his head and sometimes will play with him. He will always give him candies, chocolates and delicious food. And Mrs. Kim will help him to do his assignments. Sometimes he will bring him his favorite food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He realized that it isn't hard to like the Kims. All of his questions as to why his father is risking his life for their sakes were answered. Their good hearts what make them important to his father... as well as to him. That's why when he was of age; he immediately enlisted himself at the military so that he could serve the family that provided not only earnings for his family, but as well as love.</p>
<p>So on his first day of work, he put on his best attire and braved the intimidating looks being given to him by the older bodyguards. He didn't squirm or showed any signs that he is nervous. It touched his heart that when Mr. Kim had seen him and gave him a light tap on his shoulder complementing him how he became a great man. Then he was informed that he, along with Yunhyeong and 2 other men, will be assigned to protect the Kims' only child. He learned that he just came back from his world tour for a series of shows as a violinist. He just only got back today and they were informed that he will be staying in Seoul for good. He remembered Yunhyeong asking him how he looked like since his father had been working for the Kims too long... but he just gave Yunhyeong a shrug. He really didn't ask too much about the child of the Kims since he was usually out of the country, though he remembered from his childhood memory a boy with dimples attempting to climb a tree which he told him off since it's dangerous.</p>
<p>He remembered how he rolled his eyes at the overly excited Yunhyeong in meeting the heir. In his mind, he wanted to tell Yunhyeong that they are there to work and not to look for anything else. But then it happened...</p>
<p>There he was... a boy with almond eyes, fair and flawless skin, innocent-looking face, and a smile that reaches his eyes. For a moment his heart stopped and the world disappeared. It's as if it was only the two of them in the world. Their eyes met and locked and he had to keep his balance to prevent himself from falling as he got weak at the sight of his eyes looking back at him.</p>
<p>It was then he knew what "love at first sight" meant.</p>
<p>But he really didn't know how to approach anyone, especially someone of his class. He just gave him a curt nod as he was introduced by Mr Kim and quickly averted his gaze from him to keep himself from blushing. Also, he tends to be aloof to him and be overprotective. He kept his distance, not doing anything to get close to him since he might fall deeply. But he realized that he got it real bad when one time, the car he was driving hit the railings. He felt extremely worried. It almost drove him mad. He immediately stopped the car he is driving to check if Donghyuk's alright. That's the first time he lost his cool since thinking that he got hurt threw daggers to his heart.</p>
<p>After that incident, he got stricter towards him. He didn't allow him anymore to drive on his own after that. He's always the one driving for him. It made him at ease when they are together; his safety is his utmost priority and despite him saying that he is just doing his job, he knew that it isn't the case. Deep inside Goo Junhoe is madly in love with Kim Donghyuk.</p>
<p>He looked discreetly at Donghyuk who is at the passenger's side. One more thing he can't understand is his constant rebellion towards him. It's as if he's purposely making him mad by always trying to sneak out of his sight and go crazy whenever he's out. That's why they are always bickering.</p>
<p>"What are you thinking?" Donghyuk's voice nearly made him jump a little. He turned his head slightly to look at him.</p>
<p>"W... what?" He asked, obviously dumbfounded at him attempt to start a conversation.</p>
<p>"I asked what you are thinking. You had this faraway look."</p>
<p>"Nothing." Was his curt reply and focused back to the road as the traffic lights turned green.</p>
<p><br/>A few moments of silence came when he heard Donghyuk's mad voice.</p>
<p>"Stop the car."</p>
<p>"What?!" </p>
<p>"I SAID STOP THE CAR!" Donghyuk screamed.</p>
<p>"What is your problem?" Junhoe scoffed to this attitude of Donghyuk. He focused on the road, ignoring the protests of Donghyuk. But a minute after, Donghyuk reached for him and started to spin the wheel.</p>
<p>"Hey!" He scolded and tried to push him away while making sure that they are still safe. "Stop that." Donghyuk glared at him and Junhoe's eyes widened when he unbuckled his seatbelt and started to open the car door. In an instant, he stopped the car and tried to grab Donghyuk's arm to keep him from leaving. He cursed when Donghyuk sprinted out of the car.</p>
<p>"Heyyy!" He said while getting out of the car to follow him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"It's okay. You guys can go home ahead of us. Don't worry. He's just in the mood today to be a brat. Okay. Bye." Junhoe hanged up the phone after reporting to Yunhyeong and the others about the situation. He is at the car looking for any signs of Donghyuk. It was already past midnight and the road is empty. There's no trace of him. He couldn't possibly hail a cab since they were not at the highway and he didn't see any cars or cabs coming from where they are. So he's just here somewhere.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of looking for him, he saw him walking barefoot a few distances away. He turned off the car lights to prevent him from sensing that he is following him. When he's within reach, he stopped the car and got out. Having heard the sound of the engine off, Donghyuk turned around and when he saw him, he started to run but Junhoe was quick enough to reach him.</p>
<p>"LET ME GO!" He struggled to get free from his grasp but he just tightened his grip.</p>
<p>"We're going home."</p>
<p>"I don't want to go with you!" Donghyuk said while hitting him with his free hand. Junhoe caught his wrists to stop him from hitting him.</p>
<p>"What the hell is wrong with you?! You've been acting like a total pain! You always do this! You're always making things hard for me and I can't stand your mood swings!"</p>
<p>"Then quit your job! I don't care!" Donghyuk said while trying his hardest to get away from his steel grip. "Let me go!!!"</p>
<p>"Enough of that. Let's go." Junhoe wrapped his arm around his waist and started to carry Donghyuk a little towards the car. His other hand is still trapping his wrists to keep him from hitting Junhoe.</p>
<p>"I said LET GO! LET GO!" And with an attempt to shrug Junhoe's hands off he forcefully wriggle his hands that accidentally hit Junhoe's face hard.</p>
<p>Junhoe let him go and carefully touched his cheek; he saw a trace of blood in it. Unfortunately, Donghyuk's ring had cut off his skin a bit.</p>
<p>Donghyuk looked at him with guilty face. Junhoe gave him a neutral look and dragged him again towards him. "I'm getting sick of your games. If not only..." He stops himself from saying the words. He nearly told him that he loves him. Because seriously, who would be patient enough to be with someone that is so stubborn and rebellious? If not because he loves him... he will quit right then and there.</p>
<p>"What? If not only... what?" Donghyuk challenged Junhoe. "Continue it! If not only because of my parents? How their kindness towards your family made you love them?" Junhoe fought the urge not to roll his eyes. Donghyuk had misunderstood again. But can he really blame him? He never really made an effort to show him how he truly feels. "I know... I understand. It was because of them that's why you're putting up with my attitude."</p>
<p>"Enough." Junhoe said. He doesn't like this conversation. It is pushing him over the edge. He was this close in saying his true feelings that he had fought hard not to show.</p>
<p>"Just say it... you hate me." Donghyuk's words made Junhoe feel like he was poured with ice cold water.</p>
<p>"I don't. Enough of that, okay. Let's go home."</p>
<p>"I said I don't want to! Say it! You hate me! You hate every piece of me! SAY IT! I HATE YOU! SAY IT! SAY IT!" Donghyuk exclaimed while punching his chest with his fists. Junhoe didn't understand why he's acting that way. And how did Donghyuk get into the conclusion that he hates him? It was far from the truth. He loves him. With all his heart. And that made him mad for he can't fight that strong feeling.</p>
<p>"SAY IT! SAY IT!!!"</p>
<p>"I HATE YOU!" Junhoe's voice echoed through the silence of the night. They both stared at each other. He's breathing heavily with the intense emotion he had let out. And then his eyes widened when he saw Donghyuk's eyes formed into sadness. Then he let out a bitter smile.</p>
<p>"I knew it... from the start." Donghyuk said with a voice so low and defeated. He then walked past him to go to the car. Junhoe stood rooted. This is for the best, right? For his feelings not to be revealed. It is for the best that Donghyuk now thinks he hates him. But when he turned around to see him, seconds later, his heart won. Junhoe ran towards him, pressed his body on the car, ignored the startled face of Donghyuk, and leaned his face to kiss him.</p>
<p>Junhoe knew Donghyuk was shocked with his actions as he just stood frozen on his arms while he's kissing him with so much roughness. The shock vanished seconds later and Junhoe felt Donghyuk pushing him off. That only intensified Junhoe's desire as he forced their bodies to bend at the top of the hood. He slanted his face and grazed his tongue through their teeth, eliciting a gasp from Donghyuk, and then Junhoe took that chance to slid his tongue inside his mouth.</p>
<p>He felt Donghyuk makes a final hit on his chest before his hands framed his jaw as he responded on the kiss. It became a battle of the tongues in no time as both of them don't want to be beaten by the other. They continue to kiss, only pulling apart to take a breath, then they're kissing again.</p>
<p>Despite the cold night, Junhoe felt hot all over by the feel of Donghyuk's warm tongue and soft and slender body. He knew he couldn't stop anymore. This is what he always wanted; to make Donghyuk feel how he feels about him. He reached for his top and started to unbutton it. He stopped kissing his lips and proceeded to lick and suck Donghyuk's neck. Donghyuk's grip on Junhoe's hair tightens whenever he sucks the sensitive parts of his neck. Once Junhoe was done with unbuttoning Donghyuk, he lifted him and wasted no time as his mouth found its way towards his nipple.</p>
<p>Then came Donghyuk's moan when Junhoe started to trace the round of his nipple using his tongue before sucking it. His other hand is busy massaging his other nipple, twisting it once in a while. Junhoe completely undressed Donghyuk and shoved his top aside.</p>
<p>Once Junhoe was satisfied with torturing Donghyuk's nipples, he pulled apart and lifted him completely towards the hood; Junhoe started to unbutton Donghyuk's pants and reached inside his underwear. The act makes Junhoe feeling harder. Donghyuk allowed Junhoe to take off his pants fully. Junhoe spread Donghyuk's legs wide.</p>
<p>Junhoe looked at Donghyuk's dick for awhile before leaning down to taste it. His musky scent filled Junhoe's nostrils and it drove him mad. His scent was nothing compared to the guys Junhoe had one-night stand with in an attempt to forget Donghyuk. That moment, all of his dreams, desires and needs are within his reach.</p>
<p>"Junhoe!" He moaned as Junhoe's fingers worked on his entrance and forced his tongue inside him, burying it as far as he could reach. He felt Donghyuk moved his hips forward while Junhoe pumps his dick, silently begging him for more. Junhoe then wets his fingers then proceeds into sucking Donghyuk's dick while pushing two of his fingers inside Donghyuk, pushing and pulling in and out of him in a fast motion while his mouth does the same in sucking his dick.</p>
<p>Donghyuk's walls tightened after a few minutes. He stood up to reach for Junhoe and started kissing him; making him taste him own orgasm. Junhoe's fingers remained inside Donghyuk as he continued to fuck him using it. Junhoe felt Donghyuk moaning against his mouth and his hands started unbuttoning Junhoe's shirt. After awhile, he was freed of his shirt and his warm hands almost burned his skin. They continued to make out until Donghyuk threw his head back as he felt his release coming once more. Junhoe fastened the movement of his fingers and he was rewarded by another loud moan from Donghyuk.</p>
<p>Donghyuk is breathing heavily while looking at him intently. He doesn't know what he was thinking. The thought of him thinking that he's abusing him crossed his mind but it was a lost cause now. Junhoe realized that when he let his heart won awhile ago, there's no turning back.</p>
<p>"Donghyuk... I..."</p>
<p>"My turn." Donghyuk said, cutting him off, as he hopped down of the hood. Then he pushed Junhoe to sit towards the edge of the car hood before kissing his lips. Junhoe's hands automatically rounded Donghyu's waist pulling him close, closing the slightest gap between them. He wants him... it's a wonder how he managed to shut down his feelings from emerging for too long.</p>
<p>"I..." Junhoe started once again when Donghyuk pulled away. Junhoe wanted to tell him the truth... that he doesn't hate him, at all. It was the complete opposite. He is madly in love with him... and now he had been decided. He'll have him; mind, body, heart and soul.</p>
<p>"Shhh..." Donghyuk pressed two of his fingers on his lips to stop him from talking. He then reached for Junhoe's hand and dragged him inside the car. Junhoe willingly follows. Once they're inside the confinements of the car, Donghyuk hopped on top of him, him legs sprawled in between his waist, and started to nibble his left ear.</p>
<p>Junhoe moaned when Donghyuk licked his earlobe. "Dongie..." He breathed his name like a prayer. Now Junhoe knew what heaven felt like. He pulled away and they stared at one another. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of Donghyuk's aroused face; face flushed, swollen and slightly parted lips, some strands of his hair had fallen off in his eyes. Junhoe caressed Donghyuk's cheek using the back of his hand before pushing aside the strands of his hair.</p>
<p>"You're so beautiful..." Junhoe whispered. He saw Donghyuk smile. The same warm smile that first drawn Junhoe to him. He was caught in surprise when Donghyuk crashed his lips on him, kissing him hungrily and with a sense of desperateness. As soon as he recovered from his advances, Junhoe grabbed the back of Donghyuk's head to deepen the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Donghyuk's hands travelled down to Junhoe's pants, unzipping it and tugging it off him. His needy dick is now only boxers away to his hot hole. Donghyuk then started to grind, coming in contact to Junhoe's hardened cock, and started to rock his hips back and forth. Donghyuk gripped Junhoe's muscular arms on his waist and helped him to quicken his pace. Junhoe's cock is getting angrier and angrier at every movement it made. All he wanted to do is to rip his boxers off and fill him up. But he wanted to prolong this moment... this very moment that he has Donghyuk in his arms. He doesn't want to rush things, so as a distraction he reached for his nipple and started twisting and rubbing with his thumbs.</p>
<p>Both of them moaned against their mouth. Donghyuk grabbed for Junhoe's shoulders and held it as a support as he sped up his pace... at that moment he knew he was going to come if he doesn't stop now.</p>
<p>"Wait..." Junhoe's voice sounded desperate but he can't help it. </p>
<p>"Why?" Donghyuk asked sounding a bit disappointed. Junhoe smirked at Donghyuk.</p>
<p>"Because I want to do this." Junhoe said and in a flash he bent Donghyuk down, causing Donghyuk's hands to search for the car floor for support then Junhoe lifted both of Donghyuk's legs on his shoulder, his hole totally exposed for Junhoe's eyes to feast. He blew butterfly kisses on his hole before licking Donghyuk's thighs on the way to his hole again.</p>
<p>"Junhoe..." He moaned when Junhoe started to flick his tongue on his opening in a fast manner. He then proceeds to Donghyuk's dick again. Donghyuk tastes so good; Junhoe knew he's never going to get enough of his taste. Donghyuk screamed when Junhoe buried his middle finger inside his burning hole, fucking him once again while sucking his dick.</p>
<p>When Junhoe felt Donghyuk's muscle clamped after awhile, he helped him up. He knew it was the time... and he silently cheered when he didn't need to ask permission since Donghyuk is now eagerly taking off Junhoe's boxers. The boxers came flying aside. Donghyuk reached for the side pocket of the car door, revealing a lube he's been keeping there. Junhoe was surprised. "How did you.." "I was saving it, in case it happens between us.." Donghyuk replied while blushing. Junhoe smirked while a blushed Donghyuk starts to rub his dick with the lube. Donghyuk then guided Junhoe's cock inside him as he lowered himself.</p>
<p>They both threw their heads back once he is fully inside him. Donghyuk's walls are so tight and hot around Junhoe. They stayed still for a while, letting each other adjust to the friction then after a few minutes he moved up; then down; then rolled his hips in a slow motion manner at first then becoming more and more intense as the time passed by.</p>
<p>Donghyuk kept on screaming whenever he will lift his hips up to meet Junhoe's thrusts. Junhoe reached for Donghyuk's dick and pumped it; the sound of their moans and rocking bodies felt like music to his ears. Junhoe then instructed Donghyuk to bent his body backwards and use the passenger and driver's seat for support. Once he was bent down, Junhoe grabbed Donghyuk's waist and started to thrusts harder in and out of him.</p>
<p>Donghyuk moaned so loud, he's not sure whether due to pain or pleasure, or maybe both. He rocked their bodies harder and faster... he even felt the car moving with them due to the intensity. He moved faster and with few more hard push, he screamed so loud and he felt his muscle clamped intensely; his orgasm surrounding him.</p>
<p>Junhoe guided Donghyuk to move position: Donghyuk's now seating on the car seat, knees are lifted a little, legs sprawled while Junhoe is kneeling in front of him. Junhoe put another amount of lube on his dick then slowly entered Donghyuk again and started to fuck him again. He saw Donghyuk closing his eyes shut but Junhoe wanted to see Donghyuk's face while both of them are reaching towards ecstasy.</p>
<p>He stopped momentarily and spoke. "Open your eyes, Dongie. Look at me." Donghyuk slowly opened his eyes and bit his lip. "Don't close your eyes. I want to see your beautiful face." Junhoe whispered. Donghyuk's face flushed and he nodded. With that, Junhoe locked their gazes as he intertwined their hands and started moving again.</p>
<p>"Junhoe.." Donghyuk breathlessly said as he tried so hard not to break their eye contact.</p>
<p>"Call me June." He ordered.</p>
<p>"June.. love.. Fuck right there.. June!" Donghyuk yelled as he tightened his grip on their hands. "Ahh fuck.. Faster June."</p>
<p>"Dongie... love." He moaned as he quicken his pace knowing that his time for orgasm is near... very, very near. He pumped Donghyuk faster.</p>
<p>"I'm going to cum June." Donghyuk moaned, his veins bulged in his neck as he came</p>
<p>"Dong-" Junhoe grunted. </p>
<p>"I love you.." Junhoe moaned as soon as he exploded inside Donghyuk. Junhoe's body stiffened and he held Donghyuk's waist tight as he feel himself inside him; planting his seeds deep on his hole. Junhoe's body rested on Donghyuk's chest. Their breathings are erratic due to the intense orgasm they had.</p>
<p>"I love you, I've always had." Junhoe said. "I'm just scared. I'm nothing compared to you."</p>
<p>He felt Donghyuk shook his head. "You're more worth it than what you give yourself credit for. I've always loved you too... from the moment I saw you... but..."</p>
<p>"But what?" Junhoe asked looking at him.</p>
<p>"But I thought you hate me." Donghyuk admitted.</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"Because you're always cold towards me. I tried everything for you to notice me but you seemed so distant."</p>
<p>Junhoe smiled and kissed Donghyuk's forehead. "I'm sorry for that. It's just how I try not to allow myself to fall deeply for you."</p>
<p>"Then... have you been successful?" Donghyuk asked. Junhoe shook his head and that made him giggle.</p>
<p>"Then why are you always being stubborn? It's like you're purposely making me mad." Junhoe asked.</p>
<p>Donghyuk smiled and caressed his cheek. "Remember the first time I got into an accident?" Junhoe nodded. "That was the first time I felt that you do not completely hate me. The worried look in your face gave me hope that you care for me. That's why I'm always looking for trouble... just to see you worry about me. With that... I can have a slightest hope that you care."</p>
<p>"I..." Junhoe doesn't know what to say. He'd been really stupid. "I'm really sorry."</p>
<p>"You better be..." Donghyuk chided playfully. "You even told me earlier that you hate me..." He pouted. Junhoe found him so cute then laughed and pinched his nose.</p>
<p>"Didn't I prove to you earlier that I don't hate you?" Junhoe smirked and then wriggled his eyebrow suggestively. "Do you want me to prove to you even more?"</p>
<p>Donghyuk laughed and pretended to think. "I don't know... what do you have in mind?"</p>
<p>Junhoe smirked and kissed Donghyuk on the lips. "I'm thinking of a more spacious place, with a big bed and a bathroom with a bathtub."</p>
<p>Donghyuk smiled and nodded. "Then let's go there so I can see how much you can prove me. But first..." He trailed off and Junhoe looked at him questioningly.</p>
<p>"But first... you should get our clothes that we took off outside."<br/><br/></p>
<p>END<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>